


Un brutto racconto di Natale

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas Eve, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Romance, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy vivono in una relazione complicata ormai da diversi anni. Pur essendo innamorato dell’eroe del mondo magico, Draco stenta a lasciarsi andare poiché teme che Harry possa subire delle sgradite conseguenze del frequentare un Malfoy. Il nome di una delle più antiche e blasonate famiglie del mondo magico non vale infatti più nulla, e con suo padre prigioniero ad Azkaban e sua madre ritiratasi nel sud dell’Inghilterra, Draco si ritrova del tutto emarginato dalla società magica. Vive in segreto la propria relazione sentimentale, celando una parte di se stesso, ma nascondersi ha un peso enorme che entrambi non sono più disposti a portare. Harry, qualche giorno prima di Natale, propone a Draco di andare insieme alla festa organizzata quell’anno dal ministero della magia. Draco, pur accettando, ha paura delle conseguenze che potranno esserci per tutti e due loro.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Prima parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentre si preparano per andare alla festa e bevono Whiskey Incendiario per rilassarsi, un'ennesima incomprensione tra Draco e Harry rischia di mandare a monte tutto.

Dietro l’orgoglio algido del suo apparire, Draco Malfoy nascondeva la fragilità di chi non poteva permettersi altro che mostrarsi scostante. Di se stesso ne aveva sempre fatto una maschera, l’allegoria di un ragazzo che aveva finito col non credere più neppure nei propri pensieri. Si era perso al punto che il confine tra ciò che aveva mostrato sin da bambino e quel che sapeva di essere, era tanto labile che lui per primo ne confondeva i contorni. C’erano mattine in cui il grigiore di quel marchio ormai appena percettibile sul braccio pareva ancora bruciare come quando il Signore Oscuro era in vita. Anche adesso, che tanti anni erano passati, gli sembrava di sentire l’ombra di un formicolio solleticargli la pelle e un velo di terrore percorrergli la schiena, quasi a ricordargli che agli occhi del mondo non sarebbe mai stato niente di diverso da un Mangiamorte. Forse era davvero quella la sua unica essenza, pensava cadendo preda di un nero sconforto, finendo puntualmente col fingere di essere davvero il bambino di un tempo. Mentiva di continuo, Draco, sostenendo che stesse andando tutto per il meglio e che lavorare coi babbani per le imprese di famiglia, venendo ignorato dal mondo magico, non era poi tanto male. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946476#_ftn1) Anche se nascondersi in quel modo faceva male all’uomo che era diventato e ne faceva ancora di più alle sue relazioni. Dei vecchi compagni di Hogwarts vedeva soltanto Pansy, lei era praticamente diventata la sua unica confidente mentre dagli altri (ovviamente quelli non finiti ad Azkaban) non riceveva nemmeno più gufi per gli auguri di Natale. E poi, ovviamente, c’era Harry Potter. Lui e Draco stavano insieme da tre anni, fra svariati tira e molla. Nessuno era a conoscenza della loro relazione, a parte Weasley e la Granger, e naturalmente anche sua madre. Narcissa non aveva approvato, ma non si era nemmeno espressa in opinioni negative. Aveva semplicemente arcuato un sopracciglio, fissandolo di sbieco per un paio d'istanti prima di riprendere a servire il tè. Aveva mostrato tutto quel contegno decoroso dentro al quale era stata cresciuta e che Draco conosceva piuttosto bene. Era lo stesso che da quando stava con Harry gli era scivolato via dalle dita. Era stata davvero quella la sua vita fino ad allora? Trattenersi dall’avere una reazione, apparire freddo e distaccato? Non voleva più esserlo, eppure, in un imperfetto controsenso, Draco Malfoy non riusciva a smettere di sembrare tale. Mentire ormai era diventata un’arte e sebbene quello stupido di un Potter facesse di tutto pur di non farglielo pesare, sapeva quanto l’idea di raccontare bugie lo facesse soffrire. Anni prima avrebbe goduto nel causare un qualsiasi dolore al bambino che è sopravvissuto, ora invece la sua sofferenza era una pugnalata in pieno petto.  
  
  
Era del tutto assurdo preoccuparsi per un nemico. E non soltanto perché lui e il suddetto “nemico” si erano insultati per la maggior parte delle rispettive vite, ma perché in effetti Harry era molto più che un’amicizia. Lui, dello stupido Potter, ne era innamorato perso. Questa, poi, era la parte più ridicola della storia. D’altronde quel tizio con cui divideva spesso e volentieri il letto, era lo stesso acclamato eroe del mondo magico che tutti conoscevano. Un valoroso mago, ordine di Merlino seconda classe, [[2]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946476#_ftn2) che avrebbe dovuto detestarlo per essersi schierato dalla parte del Signore Oscuro e che invece non aveva fatto altro che aiutarlo. Harry aveva pazientemente sconvolto buona parte delle sue ottuse convinzioni, anche se l’averlo vicino i primi tempi gli aveva fatto male. Era vero che in passato si erano aiutati a vicenda, ma averlo come amico era stato orribile. Lui con quel suo sguardo carico di compassione, fatto di quel perdono sincero che esibiva con altrettanto sinceri sorrisi, era quanto di più intollerabile avesse mai visto. Non sopportava la sua svenevole gentilezza, oltre che quell’orribile spirito cavalleresco che tirava fuori ogni volta che lo sentiva incolparsi sino a piangere. Lo aveva odiato, e quel sentimento non se n’era mai del tutto andato. Con una forza straordinaria si era lasciato conquistare e infine aveva ceduto all’amore. Harry lo aveva aiutato in tutte le maniere possibili, nonostante nessuno gli avesse mai domandato nulla, lui no di certo. E forse era proprio questo l’aspetto che lo aveva attirato. La perseveranza nel tornare nonostante troppo spesso lo avesse cacciato in malo modo, intimandogli di non ritornare più, era un qualcosa di assolutamente straordinario. Mentre la pazienza, ben poca a dire il vero, che si era comunque sforzato di mostrare nei confronti di un reietto, era a dir poco adorabile.  
  
  
Non era andata sempre bene, al contrario era stato più il tempo durante il quale avevano discusso e si erano presi a cazzotti, che quello in cui si erano rotolati tra le lenzuola. Per un periodo, Draco era stato così furioso che aveva rovistato tra i vecchi libri di difesa, in cerca di un incantesimo che issasse una barriera anti-Potter. Addirittura glielo aveva urlato, che un giorno ne avrebbe creata una, finendo comunque col trascorrere al suo fianco le successive nottate. La loro relazione era sempre stata un po’ così, in effetti. Allontanarsi a vicenda e poi rincorrersi, sino al prender di nuovo due strade diverse. Il problema, Draco sapeva essere nascosto da qualche parte dentro se stesso. Era come se in quell’uomo tutto occhiali e bei sorrisi fosse incarnato ogni suo fallimento, e questo non riusciva a sopportarlo. Dal carcere di suo padre, alla depressione di sua madre che non si era mai del tutto ripresa dalla guerra. Là in quegli occhi verdi c’era tutta la sofferenza che la famiglia Malfoy aveva subito, così come gl’infiniti errori che avevano commesso. Non avevano subito gravi conseguenze economiche, le loro imprese avevano intrattenuto relazioni coi babbani sin da prima dell’ascesa di Voldemort, e tali rapporti erano perdurati anche dopo la sua morte. La sola differenza era che non era più Lucius a occuparsene, ma Draco stesso. Avevano anche deciso, di comune accordo coi suoi genitori, di donare villa Malfoy a un’associazione benefica. Dopo quanto avevano passato là dentro, nessuno della famiglia ci avrebbe vissuto a proprio agio. E se Narcissa si era trasferita in una villa nel sud dell’Inghilterra, Draco abitava invece in un appartamento a Diagon Alley. Purtroppo lo stare nel pieno centro della Londra magica a poco era servito. Il disagio che aveva vissuto per tutti gli anni che erano seguiti la caduta del Signore Oscuro, era un qualcosa di così radicato in lui, che a stento ricordava di come fosse il vivere una vita felice.  
  
  
I primi tempi dopo la guerra erano stati un susseguirsi di processi. L’indagine che il ministero aveva condotto dopo che Voldemort era morto, aveva portato alla luce quelli che erano i suoi sostenitori, stanando i bugiardi e prosciogliendo chi invece era stato sotto la maledizione Imperius. I Mangiamorte erano stati arrestati e c’era stato un frangente, durante il processo di suo padre, in cui aveva temuto di fare la sua stessa fine. In fondo gli avevano dato il compito di uccidere Silente e aveva sostenuto le idee del Signore Oscuro, come avrebbe potuto scamparla? Era stato allora che Harry Potter lo aveva salvato. Per l’ennesima volta, l’eroe del mondo magico aveva fatto ciò che gli riusciva meglio: aiutare chi era in difficoltà. La testimonianza di Harry era durata delle ore ed era stata determinante. Draco l’aveva letta per intero sulla Gazzetta del Profeta, senza riuscire a staccarsi da quel racconto pieno di orrori e gioie, di vita e morte, quasi si fosse trattato di un romanzo epico. Harry aveva trascorso un intero giorno di fronte al tribunale del Wizengamot, durante il quale aveva raccontato tutto quello che gli era accaduto dal primo anno a Hogwarts, fino alla sconfitta di Lord Voldemort. Ore, durante le quali aveva anche assolto sia lui che sua madre, sostenendo che lo avevano aiutato a sfuggire prima a Bellatrix e poi a Voldemort, nei momenti più cruciali della battaglia. Era bastato questo, assieme alla sua personale rassicurazione che sia Draco che sua madre avevano tradito Voldemort nel momento di suo massimo potere, a far sì che venissero entrambi assolti. La parola di Harry Potter valeva dunque una scarcerazione immediata. Eppure, Draco non gli aveva mai detto grazie, non come avrebbe dovuto almeno. E il giorno in cui li avevano assolti, se n’era andato non rivolgendogli nemmeno la parola. Dentro, una temporale gli si era agitato per giorni mentre, in testa, martellava la stessa insistente domanda: perché lo aveva fatto? Da sciocco qual era, e nonostante avessero condiviso praticamente tutto riguardo loro stessi, non gliel’aveva mai domandato.  
  
  
Harry Potter era un eroe, questa incontrovertibile convinzione si era talmente tanto diffusa nel mondo magico, che veniva considerato come una vera e propria divinità. La modestia che esibiva a chiunque gli facesse dei complimenti, era sincera e non artefatta come invece per troppo tempo aveva creduto. Era un mago naturalmente molto dotato, ma da quando era diventato un auror le sue abilità erano cresciute in maniera esponenziale. Eppure, San Potter i miracoli ancora non li sapeva fare. Draco si era comunque convinto che fosse a un passo dalla santificazione e che fra qualche anno sarebbe dovuto andarlo a recuperare al San Mungo, troppo occupato a fare guarigioni strabilianti per ricordarsi della cena. No, Harry Potter non faceva miracoli. Sebbene avesse salvato lui e Narcissa dalla prigione, il nome dei Malfoy era ancora considerato come feccia. Non erano più i confidenti del primo ministro, non più al centro di ogni evento mondano né complici negli affari più danarosi d’Inghilterra. Ora, erano lui e mamma soli e con Lucius lontano, la famiglia che un tempo aveva governato da dietro le quinte il mondo magico, era caduta nella solitudine più nera. Eppure in un qualche modo, la vicinanza di Harry Potter era servita, concedendogli l’opportunità di restare a galla e non affondare. Gli aveva permesso di sconfiggere i demoni che ancora lo tormentavano e, non ultimo, di perdonare se stesso per aver sostenuto un potente mago oscuro. Dopo, era arrivato il resto. Prima i baci, poi il sesso… un accenno di vita insieme, finita malamente e poi ancora il ritrovarsi, un paio di anni dopo, finalmente decisi a fare le cose seriamente. E nonostante ciò il non vivere ancora insieme a Grimmauld Place, pur trascorrendoci tanto di quel tempo da considerarla ormai come casa propria.  
  
  
Il loro era un rapporto decisamente fuori dall’ordinario, si amavano e questo ormai era chiaro a entrambi. Provavano anche una forte attrazione l’uno per l’altro e una sincera stima reciproca per le rispettive qualità. Tuttavia era come se si sopportassero a fatica, quasi il sentimento più forte tra loro fosse ancora l’odio di un tempo. Quei sentimenti erano un inestricabile labirinto di sensazioni diverse. Draco lo amava ma lo trovava a dir poco insopportabile, poiché era così tanto Grifondoro da fargli venire il voltastomaco. Avevano due caratteri opposti e anche maniere differenti d’intendere la vita, così come nei particolari come la precisione e l’ordine, sino alla rigidità di una quotidianità che per un Malfoy era la normalità, ma che Harry sopportava ancora a stento. Lui che era disordinato e caotico, un vero spirito ribelle. Non gliene importava davvero nulla del servizio buono di posate o delle ceramiche costose della signora Black, conservate nella credenza al primo piano del 12 di Grimmauld Place. E non gliene fregava di mangiare in soggiorno e non in cucina, magari in piedi con l’elfo domestico che gli trotterellava attorno, brandendo piatti e bicchieri. Delle volte, lo stupido Potter si comportava davvero come un cavernicolo. Anche per questo non vivevano ancora insieme, il loro primo esperimento era durato sei settimane alla fine delle quali si erano lasciati. Nonostante ciò la loro affinità faceva faville, tanto che chiunque avesse avuto la fortuna di vederli insieme, ovvero quelle poche persone che sapevano la verità, sostenevano che fossero due autentiche anime gemelle. Draco, ogni volta che la Granger si professava in infinite lodi riguardo al loro tragico e romantico amore, quasi fossero stati due eroi dei romanzi d’appendice, ma in versione gay pride di Diagon Alley, sentiva come un senso di nausea salirgli alla bocca dello stomaco. Quindi, ribatteva con una delle sue frasette taglienti, che di solito facevano scoccare a Harry un’occhiataccia carica di rimprovero. Oh, amava quello sguardo perché in fondo, e ben più sotto dell’evidente fastidio, c’era una nota di divertimento. Ecco, un lato di lui che aveva scoperto con piacere era la sua ironia: aveva un sarcasmo molto sottile e anche coraggioso. Non si tirava indietro dal dire le cose esattamente come le pensava né dal mostrare un qualche briciolo d’innocente cattiveria. Se si convinceva che l’altra persona non fosse irreprensibile, per lui valeva anche la pena snocciolare un qualche commento acido. Draco lo aveva sempre trovato supponente, in realtà era una persona molto spiritosa.  
  
  
_Se solo tutto il mondo avesse saputo di loro…_  
  
  
Avevano deciso di non dirlo a nessuno ed era stato Draco a insistere. Era convinto che far sapere a tutti che Harry Potter stesse insieme a un Malfoy avrebbe scandalizzato l’intera società magica, oltre che rovinare per sempre il nome del grande eroe di guerra. In realtà questa era più che altro una giustificazione, aveva paura di un ipotetico ritorno nel mondo dei maghi, temeva i giudizi e le occhiate lapidarie di persone che un tempo avevano venerato il nome dei Malfoy e che, al pari di vermi, erano strisciati ai loro piedi in cerca di favori. Ora, quegli stessi maghi lo avrebbero guardato dall’alto, giudicandolo. Come avrebbe potuto sopportare tutto quell’odio che già sentiva su di sé? In che modo avrebbe convinto Potter che restare nascosti era la soluzione migliore? Il guaio era che Harry era testardo e scioccamente convinto che i finali felici fossero sempre a portata di mano. Era infatti sicuro che dichiarare che stessero insieme lo avrebbe aiutato a riportare in auge quel cognome a cui lui tanto teneva, nonché a permetter loro di vivere un po’ più serenamente. Di questo ne avevano discusso spesso, senza però riuscire a trovare un accordo. Almeno fino a qualche giorno prima Natale, quando finalmente aveva accettato di presenziare al suo fianco alla festa del ministero.  
  
«Tu vali tantissimo, Draco» glielo aveva detto proprio quella sera, con loro già vestiti di tutto punto al 12 di Grimmauld Place, dove Draco stava ormai da una settimana circa. Addobbare quella casa per le feste era un impegno che Potter, con la sua ormai celebre poca cura per i dettagli, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di portare avanti da solo. Dopo aver allestito ben tre abeti e ornato ogni stanza di quell’enorme casa con ghirlande, luce di vere fate e incantesimi stupefacenti, lo aveva anche aiutato a vestirsi in modo decente. La sola cosa a cui aveva rinunciato, si rese conto osservando la figura di Harry specchiarsi nel riflesso di una vetrinetta, era a dare un senso a quei capelli disordinati. Erano testardi e ribelli quasi quanto lui, tanto che nemmeno con il gel magico per capelli del professor Cuthair [[3]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946476#_ftn3) era riuscito a ottenere dei risultati decenti. Di conseguenza, il mago più famoso del mondo se ne andava in giro con un elegantissimo completo cucito su misura e l’equivalente di una scopa sopra la testa. Perlomeno era adorabile, pensò stirando un sorriso intanto che sorseggiava un bicchierino di Whiskey Incendiario.  
«Hai sentito che ho detto, Malfoy o sei troppo occupato ad ammirarti l’impomatata che ti sei fatto su quella tua testaccia bionda?» gli domandò, voltandosi in sua direzione e fissandolo con quello sguardo duro, ma divertito al tempo stesso che ogni volta aveva lo straordinario potere di confonderlo.  
«Non una parola, Potter. Che dicevi?»  
«Ho detto che tu vali tantissimo, come uomo e come mago. E quando entreremo in quella sala ricordati che sei molto di più del Mangiamorte di un tempo. Eri razzista e bastardo, avevi dei capelli terrificanti e quella puzza sotto al naso davvero insopportabile. D’accordo, tutte queste cose le hai ancora, ma per il resto hai chiesto scusa. Sei cambiato e hai capito i tuoi errori ed è questa la cosa che conta. Silente diceva sempre che tutti meritano una seconda possibilità e questa sarà la tua, che la gente lo voglia oppure no.» Dopo aver detto questo, ritornò a specchiarsi nella vetrinetta, ancora passandosi una mano tra i fili sottili dei capelli. Erano ancora più in disordine, notò sorridendo.  
  
  
Draco rimase a lungo a osservarlo, con il crepitare del fuoco del camino e il rumore del legno del parquet che scricchiolava sotto ai passettini dell’elfo domestico di Harry, occupato a riempir loro i bicchieri con dell’altro Whiskey. Fu allora che si rese conto che lo stupido Potter credeva davvero in quel che stava dicendo. Una parte di sé era sempre stata convinta che insistesse tanto perché gli faceva pena, ma ora in quel vibrare delle mani chiuse a pugno, nel tremolio del suono della sua voce, aveva capito che quella di Potter era una missione. Lo voleva e ci sarebbe riuscito, oh, riusciva sempre a perseguire gli obiettivi che si poneva. In effetti detestava anche questo di lui così come amava il suo sguardo fiero, carico di una luce che colpiva ogni volta Draco fin nel profondo. Era come se in lui bruciasse una sete di giustizia senza pari, quasi fremesse dal bisogno di mettere sempre e comunque le cose a posto.  
«Non sono innocente e tu dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque, Potter» aveva ribattuto, sperando che la discussione chiudesse lì, intanto che si scolava l’intero bicchierino di Whiskey. Non voleva pensarci, voleva fare questa buffonata e poi tornarsene a casa a dormire.  
«Non l’ho mai pensato» negò con sincera fermezza «ma a un certo punto le persone maturano ed è giusto lasciarsi il passato alle spalle. Tu sei andato avanti, io l’ho fatto e anche Ron ed Hermione. Lo ha fatto persino George e nessuno credo sappia davvero quanto lui abbia sofferto per la morte di Fred. Prima o poi tocca a tutti, Draco. Quindi andiamo a questo ballo. Io e te, e facciamoci vedere per quello che siamo senza vergogna.»  
«Credi che sia questo il problema, Potter? Che mi vergogni?» aveva domandato allora, fremendo di rabbia, scagliando a terra il bicchiere del servizio buono della signora Black che s’infranse in mille pezzi, sotto all’ovvio disappunto di Kreacher, che prese infatti a borbottare fra sé. «Pensi che non voglia farmi vedere in giro con te per questo motivo? Se ne sei convinto allora non abbiamo più niente da dirci!» Gli aveva detto proprio così, facendo marcia indietro e camminando a grandi passi verso l’uscita. Avrebbe potuto smaterializzarsi, ma aveva scelto di correre forse nel tentativo di lasciarsi indietro il dolore e la paura. Voleva andare lontano da lui, ma più di tutto, nel suo cuore bruciava l’inconscio e mai ammesso desiderio di farsi inseguire.  
  
  
_“Seguimi, stupido Potter. Seguimi!”_  
  
  
Se n’era andato così, Draco Malfoy. In una notte pochi giorni prima di Natale, col buio già sceso e rotto soltanto dalla luce giallastra dei lampioni di Grimmauld Place. L’aria fredda di dicembre a schiaffeggiargli il viso, intanto che piccoli fiocchi di neve avevano iniziato a depositarsi tra i suoi capelli biondi. L’inverno era una gran rottura, aveva pensato alzando il naso all’insù e inspirando l’aria frizzante della sera, mentre prendeva a camminare tra la folla rada di babbani che osservavano con stupore quel ragazzo correre alla più non posso in un completo tanto elegante. Se n’era andato, Draco, con un peso a scavargli l’anima e la logica a dirgli che forse era meglio usare la bacchetta che teneva nella giacca. Non l’aveva presa neanche allora.  
«Fermati, Draco!» La sua voce aveva spezzato il buio e preso a calci ogni incertezza. Era lui e gli era corso dietro, aveva pensato abbozzando un sorriso che subito aveva nascosto dietro a una maschera d’indifferenza e fastidio.  
«Lasciami stare, Potter. È meglio per tutti e due se la chiudiamo qui una volta per tutte.» Ma il suo perentorio invito a rompere era risultato molto più malfermo di quanto avesse sperato. La voce gli era tremata così come ora facevano le mani, ricacciate nelle tasche dei pantaloni. Quell’agitarsi delle dita, il fremere del corpo non c’entravano col freddo. La paura gli aveva annodato lo stomaco nel momento in cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole, il terrore che gli rispondesse che era davvero meglio separarsi, a sconquassargli l’anima.  
«Non costringermi a pietrificarti» aveva tuonato Harry, fermando la propria corsa soltanto in quel momento mentre Draco faceva lo stesso. Stentava all’idea di voltarsi, al contrario fissava il nulla di quel marciapiede davanti a sé e la neve che vi si depositava in candidi fiocchi. Non voleva dargli alcuna soddisfazione, nonostante lo desiderasse con tutto se stesso. E voleva che lo abbracciasse e lo stringesse, che lo baciasse lì davanti a tutti. In fondo non gl’importava d’altro che di stare con lui.  
«Ti odio, Potter» aveva sussurrato, sentendo i suoi passi avvicinarsi lentamente, come un cacciatore che sa di aver in pugno la propria preda. «E odio ancora di più il fatto che tu abbia ragione. Odio il fatto che mi sia innamorato in questo modo di te. Ti amo, stupido Potter, ma insinua un’altra volta che io mi vergogni di noi e giuro che…»  
«Non ho mai detto niente del genere! Sì, l’ho fatto, ma non era quello che intendevo» gli aveva detto, posandogli sulle spalle un caldo mantello, poco prima di abbracciarlo da dietro e baciargli il collo scoperto. Aveva trovato il tempo di cercare il suo soprabito e non aveva neppure preso il proprio. “Stupido Potter!” pensò nuovamente, stirando un sorrisino addolcito.  
«Draco» lo aveva sentito mormorare al suo orecchio poco dopo, intanto che le braccia gli si allacciavano in vita e lui gli sfiorava il petto con le mani fredde. «Questo segreto è opprimente, lo è per te tanto quanto lo è per me. Io detesto fingere e lo faccio anche molto male.»  
«Lo so, fai schifo in occlumanzia molto più di quanto facevi schifo in pozioni, Potter» aveva ribattuto accennando un sorrisino sghembo, poco prima di girarsi nel suo abbraccio e lasciarsi coccolare. Baciarsi era sembrato un buon modo per fare pace. Non che quello fosse un litigio serio, ma di certo l’atmosfera tra loro non era per nulla rilassata.  
«Ormai tutti in ufficio sono convinti che io stia con qualcuno. Quelli della Gazzetta del Profeta mi stanno addosso da mesi, sanno che sto nascondendo una relazione con un qualcuno di molto famoso, ma non hanno idea di chi sia. Non fanno che insinuare che io stia insieme al tizio delle Sorelle Stravagarie o come si chiamano… ho dovuto mandare tre smentite ufficiali, e ancora insistono. Ma non è dei pettegolezzi che m’importa, è che sto facendo i salti mortali per nascondere un qualcosa che non voglio più nascondere. Tu credi davvero che il mio stare con te distruggerà il mio nome? Perché io non ci credo e se anche fosse chi se ne frega! .» A quella domanda, Draco non aveva risposto. Non aveva una soluzione e neppure era certo che i suoi dubbi si sarebbero concretizzati, era semplicemente terrorizzato dal loro futuro, ma decise di fidarsi di lui. Harry Potter era un eroe, lo avrebbe salvato anche questa volta. E quindi si era semplicemente lasciato abbracciare e poi trascinare dentro casa. Era ora di andare, e lo sapeva. Un campanile, poco lontano, aveva da poco battuto le otto. L’invito era per quell’ora, il momento di mostrarsi per ciò che erano era finalmente giunto.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Avevo letto da qualche parte, ora non ricordo dove, che le imprese di Malfoy facevano affari con i babbani. Lo avevo letto in un articolo/post/blog (?) che sottolineava le contraddizioni del personaggio. Non sarei però in grado di linkarlo, dato che è passato tanto tempo.  
> [2] Ho pensato che la sconfitta definitiva di Voldemort possa aver convinto il ministero a dare a Harry un ordine di Merlino seconda classe (ricordo che Caramell ne “Il prigioniero di Azkaban” voleva darne uno di terza classe a Piton per avergli portato Sirius Black). So che Harry è molto giovane e so che è stato aiutato nella sconfitta di Voldemort (da Silente, da Piton, dall’ordine della fenice, e soprattutto da Ron ed Hermione), ma ho pensato che, considerato il peso sociale che Harry può molto plausibilmente aver assunto dopo la guerra, fosse una prospettiva non poi così assurda.  
> [3] Nel quarto libro, Hermione usa una lozione per rendere lisci i propri capelli, ho pensato esistesse qualcosa di simile, ma in versione gel. Il nome l’ho completamente inventato.
> 
> Note: Un paio di appunti veloci, la storia sarà di tre capitoli (sto già lavorando sul terzo proprio in questi giorni). Pubblicherò una volta a settimana, di martedì e i capitoli saranno tutto sommato di questa lunghezza. Quindi piuttosto brevi (per i miei standard lo sono di certo). Ho già scritto qualcosa di simile l’anno scorso, ma qui ho deciso di puntare su sfaccettature diverse e di ampliare la caratterizzazione di Draco, cosa che non ho mai fatto. Ci lavoro relativamente da poco, ovvero da un paio di mesi, ma sono comunque molto felice di essere riuscita a pubblicare questa Drarry.  
> Seconda cosa, ringrazio MissAdler e CressMorlet (Cress, spero che riuscirai a finire la tua di storia) che hanno letto il primo capitolo in anteprima e mi hanno aiutata a capire che cavolo stavo facendo, ringrazio anche chiunque sia giunto sino a qui.


	2. Seconda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco e Harry arrivano al ministero della magia, prima di farsi vedere a tutti, però, i due hanno un confronto. Ci vuole coraggio per fare quel passo in avanti, Draco ne avrà a sufficienza?

Per quanto si sforzasse di sorridere, Draco aveva addosso la sua peggior faccia da funerale quando si ritrovò di fronte al caminetto del primo piano del 12 di Grimmauld Place, in attesa che Potter recuperasse abbastanza Metropolvere per entrambi. Adesso era per davvero questione d’istanti, qualche attimo e ciò che più temeva avrebbe avuto inizio. Lui e Harry che camminavano mano nella mano sotto agli sguardi disgustati della gente. Già vedeva le occhiate di disapprovazione lanciate nei confronti dell’eroe del mondo magico, allo stesso modo di come poteva già sentire le male parole sussurrate tra la folla del salone: “Che delusione, signor Potter” gli avrebbero certamente detto. “Con un Malfoy, che vergogna!" Harry avrebbe sopportato tanto odio? Ma soprattutto, come avrebbe reagito davanti a insulti del genere? Aveva un carattere molto passionale e tendeva a reagire alle provocazioni, quindi era piuttosto probabile che l’avrebbe presa male. Magari sarebbe arrivato addirittura a litigare. D’altronde era fatto così, quando qualcuno commetteva un’ingiustizia era capace di sfoderare la bacchetta e puntargliela contro. Da alcuni suoi racconti sapeva che per difendere l'onore altrui, in passato aveva fatto ben altro che banali schiantesimi. E provare a sondare i suoi pensieri anche in quei frangenti non era poi così difficile, perché era vero che era un pessimo occlumante. Nascondere le emozioni su quella faccia brutalmente onesta era evidentemente impossibile. Lui era quel tipo di persona che le situazioni preferisce affrontarle, invece che fingere che non siano mai accadute. Per l’ennesima volta quella sera, ben deciso a capire che cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, Draco lanciò un’occhiata in direzione dell’uomo che amava e del quale aveva giurato di fidarsi. Sembrava così sicuro di sé che non dava alcun segno di paura, ma davvero non temeva la reazione di coloro che sino ad ora lo avevano ammirato? Oh, probabilmente era proprio così. D’altra parte era o non era un eroe? Anzi, era così schifosamente coraggioso da provocare in Draco una strana reazione di disgusto mescolato a una buona dose di dolcezza.  
«Forza!» lo esortò con un grande sorriso ad accompagnare l’invito a farsi più vicino, subito prima di prendergli una mano tra le proprie e baciarne le nocche con reverenza. Soltanto a quel punto, Draco si fece avanti e quando la Metropolvere cadde a terra si sentì trascinare via da lì, un istante più tardi era dalla parte opposta di Londra.  
  
  
La festa di Natale si sarebbe tenuta al ministero della magia, sicuramente poco originale aveva pensato Draco, ma di certo molto pratico. C’era giusto un ampio atrio, perfetto per accogliere l’intero mondo magico britannico. Di questa festa, la prima in assoluto organizzata dal ministero, avrebbero partecipato centinaia di persone. Il che significava che quel posto sarebbe stato a dir poco affollato, particolare che aveva scatenato non poche grane organizzative. Per non creare eccessivo traffico, i camini dell’ingresso erano stati chiusi mentre per evitare lunghe file davanti alle cabine telefoniche di Londra, che avrebbero di certo attirato l’attenzione di un qualche babbano, in molti avevano optato per l’ingresso principale, mai utilizzato se non per rarissime occasioni. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3947671&i=1#_ftn1) Loro, contrariamente a chiunque altro, sarebbero arrivati via camino. Pareva infatti che il suo eroico compagno avesse contrattato un qualcosa di non ben definito con un basso funzionario, che aveva un ufficio al secondo piano, il quale avrebbe preparato il camino per l’occasione. Non aveva idea di come ci fosse riuscito, ma per Harry Potter era evidente che chiunque avrebbe fatto una qualsiasi cosa. Avevano di certo molti altri modi per andare a quella stupidissima festa, ma Draco era sicuro che lo stupido Potter si fosse esposto tanto solamente per lui, arrivare via camino era la maniera migliore per non dare nell’occhio. Teoria che gli addolcì lo sguardo per un istante o due, subito prima di comparire in un ufficio ordinato e buio.  
  
  
Quando lui ed Harry furono giunti a destinazione si erano già fatte le otto e un quarto e non un fiato volava in quella zona del ministero. Solo un chiacchiericcio lontano e appena appena distinto lo si poteva sentire, ma unicamente se si prestava molta attenzione. L’ufficio dentro al quale erano volati era di un certo Travis Cartridge, un tizio tarchiato dal naso schiacciato dalla punta rotonda, che lo faceva somigliare a un maiale. Capelli radi e untuosi che tendevano ad arricciarsi sulle punte, erano pettinati all’indietro ed erano di un tenue color rossiccio. Harry aveva detto che gli ricordava molto suo zio Vernon, Draco si ritrovò a dargli ragione osservando una fotografia sistemata al centro di una scrivania spoglia. Non che lo avesse mai incontrato di persona, ma gli aveva mostrato una delle sue foto babbane, l'unica che possedeva. L’uomo nella foto stava abbracciando una donna altrettanto tarchiata, con un ampio sorriso cordiale e una folta chioma di capelli biondi e ricci.  
«Sottosegretario ufficio regolazione trasporti via camino» gli spiegò Harry, percorrendo la stanza con un paio di ampie falcate. Raggiunse subito la porta che aprì in uno spiraglio, spirando poi all’esterno. Porta che richiuse subito dopo, appoggiandovisi contro a braccia conserte. Sguardo alto e fiero, velato da un accenno di furbizia, Harry Potter non era mai stato tanto attraente come in quel momento. Forse era per via dell’abito di velluto color verde bottiglia che gli faceva risaltare meravigliosamente gli occhi, o magari era per via dei capelli meravigliosamente spettinati. Capelli, che Draco si ritrovò ad accarezzare un attimo più tardi, facendo passare la mano tra i fili sottili. Era di poco più alto di lui, ma si spinse comunque sulle punte dei piedi prima di rubargli un bacio. Poi, guardandolo di sbieco e con un accenno di divertimento, gli chiese ciò che era ovvio Harry non volesse sentirsi domandare.  
  
«Che favore gli hai fatto, Potter?» gli chiese invece Draco, giocherellando ora con uno spioscopio che aveva trovato poco prima sopra la scrivania. Fingeva di non aver intuito che tutto quello non fosse propriamente legale, o comunque non era avallato dalle sacre e inviolabili leggi del ministero. Il che faceva di Potter una sorta di ribelle sexy?  
«Niente di eccezionale, potrei avergli promesso di cenare con sua figlia?» domandò come se non ne fosse davvero sicuro. Che poi, un momento, aveva fatto che cosa? «O di farle un autografo, ora non ricordo con precisione, sai il signor Cartridge si mangia le parole!» proseguì poi, evitando adeguatamente di guardarlo negli occhi. Era chiaramente colpevole, dedusse Draco osservando lo sguardo che stentava a fermarsi nel suo, prima di posare con una certa violenza lo spioscopio sopra la superficie di legno scuro.  
  
  
Draco non era mai stato davvero geloso, non in modo possessivo e oscuro. E non soltanto perché si fidava di lui, ma perché Harry era davvero troppo onesto per tradirlo con qualcuno. Se fosse arrivato al punto di desiderare un’altra persona, lo avrebbe prima lasciato. E ne era certo perché era così che era successo con la Weasley. Lei e Harry erano stati insieme per qualche mese dopo la guerra, fino a quando Potter non aveva iniziato a provare attrazione per lui e allora aveva chiuso subito la relazione con Ginny Weasley. No, sicuramente Draco non era un uomo geloso. Forse un pochino ancora del rapporto di sincera amicizia che era rimasto tra quella rossa e lo stupido Potter, ma neanche badava più alle lettere d’amore o regali che riceveva ogni santo giorno da ammiratrici e ammiratori. Di quello però, oh, ne fu appena un poco geloso.  
«Chiariamo una cosa» gli disse, avanzando nuovamente verso di lui, questa volta con fare minaccioso «sopporto la Weasley e mi sta bene che sia tua amica, sopporto le decine di lettere che ricevi ogni mattina e sopporto anche che tu sia il sogno erotico di milioni di persone là fuori, ma vai a cena con quella e giuro, Potter, che ti crucio le palle» gli disse, facendolo scoppiare a ridere. Harry, in tutta risposta lo abbracciò, baciando il suo broncio arrabbiato che si sciolse subito dopo in un’espressione più titubante.  
  
«Non m’importa nulla della figlia di Cartridge, non so nemmeno il suo nome! E poi l’ho fatto per te, volevo che tu arrivassi qui sentendoti il più a tuo agio possibile, senza gli occhi della gente puntati addosso.» Draco accennò soltanto allora un timido sorriso, nascosto dietro a una rabbia gelida. Il suo costante mutare d’umore era regolato unicamente da un velo di dolcezza celato abilmente dietro lo sguardo, che era ormai impossibile da cancellare. L’apparenza furiosa con lui non funzionava neppure più, ma aveva invece l’effetto di un pulcino pigolante.  
«Fammi capire, Harry Potter, hai corrotto un funzionario per farci entrare illegalmente al ministero?»  
«Sei il solito melodrammatico, Malfoy! Corrotto… diciamo che ho infranto un po’ le regole, ma l’ho fatto per una buona causa.»  
«Non che questo non sia da te… Nella tua biografia, Rita Skeeter racconta che una volta sei fuggito dalla Gringott in sella a un drago, non che io stia dicendo che ci credo davvero, però ammetto che non è poi così inverosimile che tu abbia svaligiato una banca. D'altra parte, a scuola facevi sempre il comodo tuo, infischiandotene delle regole! Ma apprezzo che tu l’abbia fatto per me» gli disse infine, addolcendo lo sguardo e avvicinandosi a lui così da poterlo baciare. Non era davvero mai stato arrabbiato, tranne che per la faccenda della figlia di Cartridge, di quello ne avrebbero certamente discusso in un secondo momento. Ora voleva soltanto sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie e lasciasi stringere, abbracciarlo a sua volta, perdersi in quell’amore sconfinato e pazzo che provavano l’uno per l’altro. D’altra parte era per quel sentimento che stava facendo tutto questo.  
  
  
Quel bacio, così come molti altri baci che si erano scambiati quella sera, fu profondo e dolce. Appassionato come ogni tocco che si regalavano, seppur fugace. Reso di fretta dall’impegno che si erano presi. Forse un po’ troppo di fretta, s’imbronciò mugolando di disappunto quando Harry lo allontanò, sostenendo che era ora di andare. Incredibile fu come l’umore di Draco mutò nell’arco di un istante, Potter era capace di fargli dimenticare le cose brutte della vita. C’era sempre riuscito, alleviando il dolore e il senso colpa. Ma ora che Draco stava per affrontare la sua personalissima battaglia, quasi gli aveva fatto scordare quanto difficile fosse attraversare quella porta. Le sue espressioni cambiarono in un respiro e la risata di gioia che aveva seguito quel tocco fugace, era diventata un qualcosa di ben diverso. L’ansia lo attangliò in maniera così prepotente che per un istante ebbe quasi la sensazione che una mano gli stesse stringendo la gola. Lo stomaco gli si contorse in una morsa ferrea, per istinto gli venne da vomitare, ma in qualche modo riuscì a trattenere tutto dentro di sé, ricacciando giù a forza il senso di disagio che provava. Era un Malfoy, dannazione! Del contegno, la sua famiglia ne aveva fatto il blasone. Non poteva cedere in questo modo, anzi, non voleva cedere affatto. Eppure il farsi vedere per il ragazzo che era, fu esattamente ciò che fece. Il terrore che gli agitava lo sguardo era sceso anche sul suo volto e in quelle mani, ora strette in due pugni tesi.  
«S-solo un momento, Potter» balbettò, tentando maldestramente di riprendere il controllo. Harry in tutta risposta gli fu subito accanto, baciandogli le nocche delle mani e quindi intrecciando le loro dita insieme. Era incredibile, ma questo era bastato a calmarlo almeno un poco.  
  
«Tutto il tempo che vuoi, Draco» aveva detto, ancora accarezzando la sua schiena con gentilezza. «Ricorda solo che dove vai tu vado io e che nessuno mai ti farà del male, non lo permetterei neanche al ministro!» Si fermò allora, titubando appena salvo poi riprendere il discorso da dove lo aveva interrotto: «Un giorno ai nostri nipotini racconteremo di come abbiamo affrontato orde di nemici alla festa di Natale del ministero e di come abbiamo vinto.»  
«Sarebbe un racconto di Natale davvero orribile» scherzò, e aveva la voce rotta e tremante. I pugni ancora serrati e, dentro, il bruciante desiderio di farsi stringere ancora. Harry pensava al futuro in quel modo? Pensava a dei nipotini? A loro da vecchi? Non avevano parlato neppure di convivere di nuovo e lui era già così avanti nel tempo?  
«E allora sarà un brutto racconto di Natale» gli disse, interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri «ma tu ora devi avere un po’ di coraggio.»  
«Tzè, coraggio, Potter?» sputò quasi arrabbiato, in effetti più con se stesso che con lui. Non poteva davvero avercela con Harry: aveva rispettato fin troppo i suoi tempi, mostrando una pazienza che, lo sapeva, non possedeva di natura. Fosse stato per lui si sarebbero già trovati alla festa.  
«Guardiamo in faccia alla realtà» proseguì Draco, strisciando a fatica le parole «io non sono mai stato coraggioso. Tra i due sei tu quello che combatte contro i draghi e che passeggia con tutta tranquillità nella foresta oscura. Io lo so come ragioni, Potter: quando c’è un pericolo fai sempre un passo in avanti, non ti nascondi, non menti e non scappi mai. Sei semplicemente te stesso e speri che basti, e se non basti tu allora ci saranno le persone di cui ti fidi a pararti le spalle. Ma anche quest’ultima, è un’eventualità che per te non è fondamentale. Se devi morire, allora morirai. Sei fatto così, Harry, è la tua stupida natura da eroe. Io invece faccio un passo indietro, ogni volta. E alle mie spalle, a proteggermi non c’è mai stato nessuno. Mia madre è stata la sola a farlo, mio padre mi ha mandato tra le braccia del Signore Oscuro, perché secondo lui era il solo modo di riportare in alto il buon nome della famiglia. Non avevo neanche vent’anni, ti pare giusto? Avrei dovuto impormi e ribellarmi al suo volere, ma la verità è che sono come lui. Noi Malfoy sappiamo scappare e nasconderci. E ora io dovrei fare questo? Mostrarmi per ciò che sono? Fieramente omosessuale, fieramente innamorato di te? Io non sono questo.»  
«Forse un tempo eri così» ribatté Harry con sguardo severo «ma guardati oggi, gestisci un’azienda tutto da solo. Non hai voluto un soldo dell’eredità di tua zia Bellatrix, hai ceduto villa Malfoy e tutti gli averi dei Black di tua proprietà. Ti occupi di tua madre e delle imprese di famiglia e non hai chiesto favori a nessuno. Ti ho anche offerto i miei soldi e quando l’ho fatto mi hai schiantato. Sei diventato un uomo onesto, Draco e devi essere fiero di ciò che hai fatto.»  
«Già, infatti, guardami!» sbottò, dando un pugno alla porta ancora chiusa, che vibrò di poco sotto al colpo. «Non ho più amici se non quella svitata di Pansy, che comunque mi parla solo di chi si è portata a letto questa settimana. Ho una relazione con te e non solo non ho il fegato di dirlo a nessuno, ma neanche quello di confessarti che muoio disperatamente dalla voglia di venire a vivere con te a Grimmauld Place. Mi sono inventato la scusa degli addobbi, ma la realtà è che non voglio più andarmene e che non me ne importa niente di ciò che ci rende diversi. Ti amo e le volte in cui me lo ripeto non faccio che arrabbiarmi con me stesso per essermi innamorato dello stupido Harry Potter. Avrei dovuto odiarti e invece eccomi qui, come una ragazzina alla prima cotta.»  
  
  
Le ultime parole le aveva a malapena mormorate, tanto che il solo silenzio di quella stanza non era bastato a che le si potesse sentire in maniera chiara. Aveva il fiatone, come se fosse reduce da una lunga corsa. E quasi ansimava per lo sforzo di esprimere così tanto di se stesso, certe cose non le aveva detto neppure a Harry. La verità era che quelle cose moriva dalla voglia di dirgliele, erano settimane che tentava di proporgli di vivere insieme. Quando anni prima ci avevano provato forse nessuno dei due era ancora pronto per un passo tanto impegnativo, ma adesso erano cresciuti e cambiati e sentiva che ce la potevano fare. Anzi, dovevano farcela. La buona riuscita di quel secondo esperimento di convivenza era un qualcosa su cui Malfoy non era disposto a trattare, doveva andare bene. Harry comunque non gli rispose sulla faccenda del vivere insieme, si soffermò invece a dirgli tutt’altro, forse così da convincerlo a uscire da lì il prima possibile. Non doveva tormentarsi in quel modo, lo stupido Potter gliel’aveva ripetuto per l’ennesima volta quella sera. Fu però sull’ultima frase che disse che le attenzioni di Draco si soffermarono.  
«Ci siamo odiati per troppo tempo per essere a nostro agio con quello che proviamo adesso. È come il tuo imbarazzo quando a casa vengono Ron ed Hermione, è naturale. Serve solo tempo.» Ed era vero, aveva proprio ragione. Forse era ora di smettere di domandare a se stessi quanto senso avesse l’innamorarsi di un proprio nemico. Probabilmente quello era il tempo di vivere e basta la loro insolita storia d’amore.  
«E quindi che facciamo?» replicò Malfoy, voltando lo sguardo in sua direzione e per la prima volta quella sera sostenne il suo sguardo con fierezza. Poi proseguì: «Sono tre anni che giriamo attorno questa cosa, Harry. Sì, ci siamo innamorati e non è stato facile da accettare. Io sono un Malfoy, ho il marchio nero ancora sul braccio e un tempo ero un razzista bastardo, come mi hai ricordato tu stesso prima. E tu, beh, tu sei tu. Giusto? Non c’è mago che non ti conosca, non c’è bambino che non ti ammiri. Tu sei più di un eroe di guerra, sei stato per anni il sogno di quelle persone là fuori, la speranza di un mondo libero dal terrore. E...» Draco indugiò appena, evitando di proseguire subito. Il pensiero che gli si era formato dentro la testa era a dir poco incredibile. Strabuzzò infatti gli occhi come se avesse capito soltanto allora di avere la più lampante delle verità davanti. Una verità che non aveva mai visto, che aveva temuto di guardare da vicino, ma che ora vibrava e brillava, quasi morisse dal desiderio di essere scoperta.  
«Niente potrà mai cambiare il modo in cui quelle persone ti vedono, adesso lo capisco» annuì, stringendo con maggior forza le sue dita fredde. «Non è facile stare insieme e non lo sarà neanche in futuro, eppure io è con te che voglio vivere. Ma non capisci? Sono qui solo per te, faccio tutto questo per far vedere anche a quei pomposi idioti là sotto che io amo te e che tu ami me. Questo è il motivo per cui sono qui e lo voglio, voglio attraversare quella porta e scendere giù di sotto al tuo fianco.»  
«Se lo vuoi fare allora qual è il problema?» gli domandò Harry con tono esasperato, era come se faticasse a comprendere qual era la verità. Possibile che fosse davvero così stupido?  
«Per la barba di Merlino, stupido Potter, ho una cavolo di paura. Ma non è abbastanza chiaro? Una volta il mio nome era temuto e rispettato, mentre ora vale meno di zero.»  
«E credi che io non sia spaventato?» ribatté Harry con altrettanta veemenza. «Ho paura quanto te, temo che qualcuno possa ferirti e temo anche di non essere abbastanza, di non riuscire a proteggerti come invece desidero fare. Quindi se davvero non vuoi allora torniamo a casa, non ci ha visti nessuno e siamo ancora in tempo per sparire. Al ministro racconterò una scusa qualsiasi.» Poi, dopo che ebbe finito di parlare, rimase fermo, in attesa. In quell’istante, Draco capì che avrebbe fatto proprio tutto per lui, anche continuare a fare un qualcosa che odiava, come il mentire. Forse era arrivato il momento di ricambiare tante attenzioni e di mostrare, per la prima volta e con i fatti, che era perdutamente innamorato di lui.  
  
  
C’erano molti aspetti meravigliosi in Harry Potter, della maggior parte nessuno ne era a conoscenza. Neanche i suoi due migliori amici, Weasley e la Granger, rimasti tali fin dai tempi della scuola e che forse avevano una visione di Harry ancora molto simile a quella del compagno di classe d’un tempo. I pregi che Draco ammirava in maniera particolare c’entravano di molto col loro rapporto di coppia, con quell’intimità nella quale non avevano davvero mai faticato a trovare un’intesa. Potter era spesso fastidioso e odiosamente iperprotettivo, ma era anche molto premuroso e attento. E lui, restio al suo solito a lasciarsi andare, si sentiva segretamente lusingato ogni volta che gli serviva la colazione a letto. Un tè perfetto all’inglese, naturalmente preparato da Kreacher, perché lui sarebbe stato capace di far bollire l’acqua come facevano i babbani, con quei meccanismi elettrocosici che proprio non capiva a cosa servissero. Non aveva mai fatto babbanologia e per quanto frequentasse spesso i non magici, stentava ancora a comprendere le cose strane che facevano. In quei frangenti, ripensando all’immagine di un Harry Potter senza occhiali, che percorreva i corridoi del 12 di Grimmauld Place con il suo vecchio folletto al seguito, pronto a raccogliere pezzi di porcellana infranti, Draco Malfoy si ritrovò a sorridere. Come aveva detto, era tempo di ricambiare il favore. Aveva ancora paura, ma osservandolo e forse per la prima volta guardandolo come un semplice uomo e non come un eroe, capì che non era il solo a essere spaventato. L’uomo che amava aveva il terrore di sbagliare dipinto nello sguardo, probabilmente temeva anche di perderlo. Lo amava sino al punto da tornare indietro, dunque? Tanto da rinunciare a qualcosa che desiderava con tutto se stesso? Non poteva permettere che si sacrificasse ancora per la loro relazione. Se quel ti amo era stato sincero, allora doveva trovare il coraggio dentro di sé. Quello che né lui né suo padre avevano avuto, quello che in un certo senso aveva mosso le azioni di sua madre tanti anni prima, mentendo al Signore Oscuro nel momento di sua massima forza. Era quel sentimento che avrebbe dovuto cercare dentro di sé e mostrare a tutti. L’orgoglio e la forza di sua madre, la sola ancora di salvezza che per tanto tempo aveva avuto.  
  
«Forse io non ho abbastanza coraggio, è vero. Ma potrei prenderne in prestito un po’ del tuo, che dici?» Non attese la sua risposta, bastò un cenno e un timido sorriso nato e cresciuto sul volto del grande eroe del mondo magico, e Draco Malfoy ebbe la conferma di ciò che si augurava. Abbassò la maniglia della porta e fece con lui quel difficile passo in avanti. Era il momento di andare, quello di farsi vedere a tutti senza alcun timore o vergogna. Adesso capiva a cosa si era riferito Harry quella stessa sera, a farlo fremere ora era il desiderio di essere liberamente se stesso e di mostrarlo a tutti. Là fuori ci sarebbero stati giornalisti e fotografi e una volta varcata quella soglia, l’immagine di loro mano nella mano avrebbe fatto il giro del mondo. Era pronto a farlo, capì, intanto che l’agitazione gli faceva tremare le dita delle mani. Ora, però, e invece che uscire dall’ufficio del signor Cartridge voleva soltanto guardare l’uomo che amava. Guardarlo e basta. Ogni promessa cacciata fuori da quella porta non senza fatica, avrebbe atteso un altro istante. Soltanto uno.  
  
  
  
  
**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sia nei film che nei libri non viene specificato se il ministero della magia abbia un’entrata principale, cioè non c’è un portone con su scritto: “ministero della magia”, ci viene mostrato come i dipendenti e i visitatori vi accedono, arrivando in questo ampio atrio pieno di camini, ma un’entrata principale sembra non esserci. Ho pensato però che ci fosse, con i dovuti incantesimi anti-babbano a proteggerla. 
> 
> Note: Ringrazio di nuovo CressMorlet che continua a leggere le mie bozze e mi dà il suo gentilissimo (e utilissimo parere) e poi naturalmente anche tutti coloro che hanno letto il primo capitolo e che l’hanno recensito. Posso dirvi che la storia ho praticamente finito di scriverla. La terza parte è soltanto da rivedere, come al solito pubblicherò martedì prossimo.


	3. Terza parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e Draco si presentano alla festa di Natale del ministero della magia, non tutti però sembrano prendere bene la novità e tra fotografi e sguardi attoniti, i due iniziano a ballare un romantico valzer.

Per raggiungere il salone dove si sarebbe tenuta la festa, Harry e Draco dovettero prendere uno degli ascensori e spostarsi sino a un corridoio al piano di sotto, da lì avrebbero dovuto raggiungere una porta che conduceva nell’atrio. Non era molto distante, ma il vuoto riecheggiante di quei corridoi bui gli diede la sensazione d’essere precipitato in un incubo. Un labirinto senza una vera fine nel quale sarebbe rimasto intrappolato per il resto della propria esistenza. E fu esattamente ciò a cui credette un passo dopo l’altro, convincendosi di essere caduto in un pozzo senza fondo, almeno sino a quando lo sguardo non gli cadde sulla figura al suo fianco. La rassicurante presenza marmorea di Harry Potter, che procedeva con fare sicuro e quasi la vita non gli stesse per cambiare drasticamente sotto al naso, era un balsamo che leniva i sensi. In un paio di occasioni era stato tentato di alleggerire la tensione con una qualche battuta di spirito, ma non appena aveva spalancato la bocca non un fiato gli era uscito dalle labbra. Sentendosi un perfetto idiota, aveva preferito star zitto. Fingere che andasse tutto quanto bene gli era parsa la cosa migliore da fare. Non era mai stato un assiduo frequentatore di quel posto e quindi non aveva idea se il ministero fosse sempre deserto a quell’ora della sera, ma immaginò che la ragione fosse l’evento mondano del quale già poteva sentirne gli echi. Era piuttosto probabile che l’intero corpo d’impiegati si trovasse di sotto a festeggiare. Si chiese addirittura quante persone lavorassero là dentro tra capiufficio, segretari, auror e quant’altri e ciò nonostante, a dirla tutta, non gliene importasse granché. Ragionare su simili sciocchezze era la sola cosa che potesse fare per non impazzire, un modo come un altro per mettere i pensieri in fila prima di giungere a destinazione. Per fortuna non vi impiegarono che una manciata di minuti, camminando uno a fianco dell’altro sempre senza parlare. Fu un sollievo il pensare che erano finalmente arrivati, eppure, non appena si ritrovò davanti la porticina e con già la mano sospesa sopra la maniglia, ebbe la sensazione di star precipitando nel vuoto. Ancora un passo e l’abisso lo avrebbe accolto tra le proprie oscure braccia. Era davvero questo ciò che voleva? Andare là a fargliela vedere a tutti? Deglutì a fatica quando si rese conto che la mano stava tremando e che le sue intenzioni indugiavano un po’ troppo. Era come se Draco si fosse soffermato a riflettere sulla propria intera esistenza, gli occhi fissi sul battente d’ottone non guardavano nulla se non il vuoto avanti a sé. Le espressioni, in apparenza sicure e appena un poco gelide, erano invece velate da un sentimento di paura che pareva aver messo le radici dentro di lui, facendogli serrare la mascella e stringere le dita in un paio di bei pugni tesi. Draco Malfoy, di terrore, ne provava ancora moltissimo. E quando finalmente si decise per spingere in avanti l’uscio, subito lasciò andare la presa come se ne fosse stato scottato. Infine, un brivido gli percorse la schiena, raggelandolo là dove stava.  
  
  
Ma che accidenti stava facendo? Avrebbe dovuto oltrepassare quella soglia e non tirarsi indietro. Lo doveva fare per lo stupido Potter, sì, ma soprattutto per se stesso. Eppure era come se qualcuno gli avesse lanciato un incantesimo, pietrificandolo. Aveva coscienza di se stesso, ma non abbastanza forze per potersi muovere come voleva. Per quale motivo invece che camminare a testa alta, tremava in quel modo? Il problema era che tutto questo era reale, non una di quelle fantasie che aveva a lungo alimentato dentro la sua testa. Quelle erano ormai sfumate, quasi fossero stati ricordi lontani appartenuti a un’infanzia dimenticata. Non stava sognando e non era steso nel suo letto a non dormire, con la mente a fantasticare sul futuro che lui e Harry avrebbero vissuto insieme. Al contrario quella stessa meravigliosa vita era lì a un palmo dal suo naso, avrebbe addirittura potuto toccarla, se soltanto si fosse armato di un briciolo di coraggio in più. Sarebbe bastato un passo e tutto sarebbe cambiato, che fosse nel bene o nel male, questo non poteva proprio dirlo.  
  
  
Draco Malfoy non se ne intendeva di porte, ma quella che aveva davanti gliene pareva una del tutto normale. Tanto per cominciare non aveva nulla di magico e, in secondo luogo, pur essendo molto poco imponente era molto pesante. Era di un legno chiaro, con qualche intarsio più scuro a fungere da decorazione, anche se niente di eccessivamente elaborato. Tuttavia, a tratti gli era parso fosse sul punto di trasformarsi in un mostro enorme, con tentacoli e zanne lì per divorarlo. Uno di quelli che a quel mezzo gigante di Hagrid sarebbero certamente piaciuti! Con ogni probabilità era diventato matto o forse la paura giocava strani scherzi, pensò, scrollando la testa e dandosi dello stupido. Si concentrò invece sul filo di luce giallastra che ora filtrava attraverso una piccola apertura, illuminando una porzione di corridoio avvolto nell’ombra. Ben oltre il muro di silenzio sceso su di loro, un chiacchiericcio indistinto sovrastava la musica d’archi che risuonava in sottofondo. Gli era parso di sentire alcune carole natalizie e poi ancora della musica da ballo estremamente piacevole, al punto che quasi gli era venuta voglia di danzare. Ogni nota veniva vibrata alla perfezione da pochi musicisti che dovevano sapere il fatto loro, almeno secondo il parere di Draco che di musica qualcosa la sapeva. Già solo per tutte quelle domeniche pomeriggio, da bambino, ad ascoltare il maestro di pianoforte spiegargli scale e arpeggi, sotto lo sguardo severo di Narcissa. In effetti, Draco odiava la musica. La odiava e la amava al tempo stesso, esattamente come amava e odiava Harry Potter. Forse era nella sua natura il non provare mai nulla di definito per ciò che è puro e bello a questo mondo, probabilmente era davvero un suo problema che esulava da chi era in realtà l’uomo che gli stava accanto. Il punto non era che Harry faceva Potter di cognome o che di mestiere fosse un auror a un passo dalla santificazione, che produceva miracoli e buone azioni, il nodo che lo crucciava era dentro Draco stesso. Harry nel suo essere fastidiosamente imperfetto, era comunque a proprio agio con se stesso ed era sceso ormai a patti con ciò che erano diventati. E proprio lui, che ancora non si era mosso da dove sostava, invece di spronarlo a proseguire lo osservava da dietro i suoi tondi occhialetti da eroe. Era chiaro che vibrasse dal desiderio di passare oltre, eppure taceva e, in silenzio, ancora lo guardava. Spiandolo di sbieco, Draco si rese conto di dover fare qualcosa di concreto e che valesse più di tante parole. Se lo ripeté non una, ma ben tre volte, pur rimanendo immobile intanto che, con la mente, ritornava al giorno in cui Harry gli aveva fornito informazioni su quella festa. Le modalità di accesso, le misure anti babbano necessarie, il treno della metro che passava dietro a un muro, lo svolgimento della festa e infine l’allestimento del salone; annotare inutili dettagli fu sorprendentemente utile. La paura scivolò via silenziosa, riprendere il controllo non fu più così difficile.  
  
  
  
_«Paura, Potter?»_  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy aveva parlato senza quasi rendersene conto, inconcepibile per uno della sua levatura. Un tempo era sicuro che avrebbe detto “razza purosangue” e il semplice formulare quelle parole dentro la sua testa gli provocò un secondo brivido, che questa volta lo lasciò agitato e confuso. Secondo sua madre, i discendenti delle più nobili famiglie magiche d’Inghilterra erano individui speciali. E dovevano mostrare il loro essere diversi già solo per come si ponevano agli altri. Il distacco era la prima cosa importante, non farsi mai vedere coinvolti da una situazione o una persona, se non per schernirla o sminuirla, era però altrettanto fondamentale. A quel punto scattava inevitabilmente il senso di supremazia, anche questo era ovvio secondo sua madre. Perché i Malfoy erano ovviamente superiori rispetto a chiunque altro, lo erano in una maniera così naturalmente scontata che Draco non aveva mai avuto nulla da obiettare a riguardo. Nell’immenso ego che aveva mosso ogni sua azione o parola quotidiana, il dubbio non lo aveva mai agitato. Almeno fino a quando la guerra non era finita ed Harry Potter non gli aveva sconvolto l’esistenza; questa però era un’altra storia. Secondo mamma, la seconda cosa importante era il sapere sempre quello che si stava per dire. Bisognava avere il controllo totale delle proprie intenzioni e di se stessi e, non ultimo, non parlare mai a sproposito. La rigida educazione che Narcissa Black gli aveva impartito sino agli undici anni, Draco la ricordava ancora con una certa tristezza mescolata a della buona malinconia. Non orrore, no. Sua madre era tuttora una donna rigida e stupidamente attaccata a certe sciocchezze, questo sì, ma non era stata orrida. Di certo non lo aveva mai ferito di proposito, c’era sempre un’altra intenzione nascosta dietro i gesti che faceva o le mezze parole che sputava, e che erano per lo più atte a mantenere il controllo della situazione. Anche quando l’aveva informata del fatto che andasse a letto con gli uomini invece che con le donne, lei non si era scomposta. Come se il figlio frocio, per citare un epiteto affatto lusinghiero (e molto babbano) che suo padre aveva elargito tanto gentilmente in uno dei colloqui alla prigione, non fosse davvero il suo. Che avrebbe detto lei in quel momento, vedendolo parlare senza aver davvero realizzato che, quella riecheggiante, era realmente la sua voce? “Inconcepibile, Draco.” Avrebbe detto così, guardandolo con disapprovazione e poi riprendendo a impartigli lezioni d’etichetta. In effetti Draco non s’era proprio accorto d’aver parlato, ma di certo sapeva bene quel che aveva detto.  
  
«Stasera sei sdolcinato, Malfoy» gli aveva risposto lo stupido Potter, intrecciando le dita delle loro mani in una presa salda che ebbe il potere di scacciare via ogni preoccupazione. Con gentilezza, poi gli baciò le nocche e allora un ampio sorriso illuminò lo sguardo del non più gelido Draco. Neanche di questo ne aveva avuto realmente il controllo. Tanto che per un istante aveva avuto il timore d’esser stato stregato. Forse Harry avrebbe detto che era esattamente così che stavano le cose e, citando Silente, avrebbe poi ribadito che la magia dell’amore era la più potente di tutte. Ma Draco, che era pur sempre un Malfoy, a certe sciocchezze non aveva mai davvero creduto. Eppure, più Harry gli stava vicino, più le loro mani si stringevano e più sentiva la leggerezza prendergli possesso del cuore. La sua presenza era come una pozione per dormire ben fatta, un qualcosa che ti entra dentro e ti distende i nervi, facendoti smettere di rimuginare e tremare. E quella risata, ogni volta che la sentiva aveva l’impressione di riuscire addirittura a volare. Se soltanto questo fosse stato possibile lo avrebbe fatto anche subito, mano nella mano con lui, a volare sopra le teste di quei pomposi idioti, mostrando a tutti fin dove il loro amore li avrebbe potuti condurre. [[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3948591&i=1#_ftn1) Ma forse lo stupido Potter aveva ragione, si rimproverò Draco: era davvero smielato questa sera!  
«Non che mi dispiaccia che l’amore della mia vita mi dica certe cose.»  
«Ehi, frena un momento, sciocco Grifondoro. L’amore di che?» lo rimbeccò, tirandosi indietro tutto impettito. Era come se qualcuno lo avesse preso a schiaffi d’improvviso.  
«Accettalo» borbottò Harry in risposta, in viso aveva sempre quel grande sorriso gentile «sei l’amore della mia vita, che tu lo voglia oppure no.»  
«Non esageriamo con le definizioni! Ancora non ho deciso se mi piaci oppure no, San Potter» gli fece eco Draco, stizzito, come se stesse sputando veleno. «E poi credo sia ora di riportare un po’ di sano cinismo in questa coppia, là fuori sarà pieno di gente che ci parlerà alle spalle. Io non voglio romanticume da quattro soldi, voglio battute sarcastiche e frasi taglienti, naturalmente con stile perché sono pur sempre un Malfoy. Tu sei con me?» gli domandò infine, porgendogli il braccio, che Harry strinse senza farsi pregare.  
«Per parlar male del piccione che la moglie del ministro si è metterà come cappello? Sempre!» gli rispose lui a tono, era chiaramente divertito e al punto che non una volta il suo sorriso si era spento. Flirtare in quel modo era sempre un gran divertimento. Anche se no, non avrebbero parlato male dei cappelli della moglie del primo ministro: il suo eroico fidanzato era troppo buono anche per spettegolare sulla gente. Tuttavia, Draco finse di credergli e, sorridendogli di rimando, si chinò di poco a baciargli le mani fredde. Poco dopo, la porta si aprì ed entrambi furono catapultati tra la folla di maghi e streghe che popolavano l’ormai famigerata festa di Natale del ministero della magia.  
  
  
  
Harry Potter doveva avere un qualche dono speciale, oltre a quelli che già possedeva (tra i quali era compreso anche l’essere discretamente bravo a letto, ma a questo era meglio non pensarci). Draco era sicuro che tra i tanti ci fosse anche un qualcosa di particolare perché era come se la gente riuscisse sempre a riconoscerlo, anche se camuffato o in mezzo a una folla di persone esattamente identiche a lui. Forse riusciva a smascherarsi grazie a un gesto o una parola, non poteva dirsene certo, ma era quasi sicuro che era così che stavano le cose. In effetti fu incredibile come la sala si quietò d’improvviso quando oltrepassarono la soglia, a braccetto, incedendo lungo il salone ora immerso nel silenzio. La musica aveva smesso di essere suonata e non un bicchiere di champagne tintinnava tra le dita di una qualche signora ingioiellata. Quell’inquietante non parlare era spezzato soltanto dal ticchettio delle scarpe costose che indossavano, prima un passo e poi un altro. In un ordine quasi militare, bellissimi e con lo sguardo alto e fiero. E più si allontanava dalla porta, più Draco si rendeva concretamente conto che non c’era alcun abisso ad accoglierlo. Solo un timido brusio fece eco ad altri ancora più accennati, la folla era agitata e soprattutto non distoglieva gli occhi da loro. Era come se fossero tutti sotto un incantesimo e non potessero fare a meno di fissarli a bocca spalancata.  
«È Harry Potter!» aveva detto un uomo poco lontano, indicando alla moglie il celebre eroe, con del vivo stupore cucito addosso. Draco non aveva idea per quale caspita di motivo la gente fosse sempre così sorpresa nel vederlo comparire. Era come se non si aspettassero mai d’incontrarlo o non fossero ancora del tutto convinti che esistesse realmente. Lui lo sapeva meglio di chiunque perché la sua storia tante volte l’aveva sentita: prima ancora che un bambino, Harry Potter era stato una leggenda. E quando sei una storia da raccontare, a quel punto il fatto che tu esista o meno è un fattore secondario. Interessante era il notare come inconsciamente anche i suoi migliori amici si portavano quell’identico stupore addosso, ogni volta che venivano a casa per un tè o una cena. “Harry!” esclamava la Granger come se stentasse a riconoscerlo. Eppure, quel velo di barba non gli nascondeva poi tanto i tratti somatici. Era certo lui, dei due, l’uomo dalle spalle larghe e forti, con un fisico appena un poco massiccio, i capelli mai in ordine e gli occhi stupendamente verdi. Draco non era davvero certo di quali fossero i motivi che anche quella sera spingevano le persone a indicarlo quasi stentassero a riconoscerlo, ma invece che indagare oltre, preferì schiarire i pensieri. C’era una cosa che moriva dalla voglia di fare e quale occasione migliore per farla con gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso?  
  
  
C’è un aspetto incredibile della paura ed è quella sensazione straordinaria che si prova nel superarla. Draco aveva imparato a conoscerla già molti anni prima, il giorno in cui aveva avuto un dissennatore a meno di un palmo dal naso. E pensare che al suo terzo anno aveva preso in giro Potter perché non faceva che svenire di fronte a quei cosi orribili. Lui non aveva perso i sensi, però non aveva avuto una reazione migliore, al contrario si era sentito morire quando uno di loro era venuto a riferire a villa Malfoy. Sulle prime era rimasto impressionato dall’altezza e in un secondo momento, il tanfo di desolazione e morte che quell’essere emanava lo aveva avvolto, soffocandolo. Quella era stata la prima volta che aveva compreso quale differenza ci fosse tra un banale spavento e un terrore primordiale, che ti entra fin dentro le viscere, lasciandoti infine un desolante vuoto dentro. Ebbene, era stato allora che i contorni della propria vigliaccheria avevano iniziato a prender forma. Lui non aveva evocato un Patronus, al contrario non aveva mai imparato a lanciarne uno completo. Invece aveva indietreggiato e poi era fuggito, riparandosi dietro sua madre. Era per questo che lo conosceva molto bene, sapeva che l’aspetto sconcertante del terrore è che questo ti paralizza finendo con lo scordarti del come si fa a respirare. Eppure, nel momento in cui riesci a fare un passo in avanti, la paura resta là dove l’hai lasciata. Quella sera, quando già aveva preso a incedere tra la folla che s’apriva al loro passaggio neanche fossero stati dei Principi, Draco era sicuro di non esser più pietrificato da nessuna stregoneria. Procedeva invece a testa alta in mezzo a una folla immobile, attonita a giudicare dalle espressioni che vedeva. Una folla che rimpallava lo sguardo da lui a Harry Potter, soffermandosi per un istante di troppo sulle loro mani allacciate. Caricato da un’emozione che mai prima d’allora aveva provato, oltre che dannatamente sicuro di se stesso, si rese conto che aveva atteso così tanto per nulla. Camminare lo sapeva fare anche piuttosto bene, con il mento alto e il naso leggermente all’insù. Forse era anche vero che qualcuno stava scrollando la testa, deluso del fatto che il celebre eroe stesse insieme a un ex Mangiamorte e magari quell’odio nei suoi confronti, letto tra le espressioni di uno o due ospiti, era reale e non una sua paranoia. Draco Malfoy era ancora odiato da una buona parte della comunità magica, ora lo comprendeva davvero e quelle stesse persone adesso guardavano con sospetto Harry Potter. Probabilmente erano convinti che fosse vittima di un filtro d’amore. Ciononostante si rendeva conto che non era la fine del mondo perché c’era anche tanta altra gente che sorrideva, mostrandosi felicemente sorpresa dalla novità. Ma non fu su di loro che Draco si concentrò e neppure su chi invece minacciava d’andarsene, al contrario pensò unicamente su Harry. Contavano solo loro adesso. Loro e quel magnifico salone addobbato per le feste dentro al quale si erano trascinati, non senza fatica.  
  
  
Chiunque si fosse impegnato per decorare l’atrio del ministero, che solitamente fungeva da via vai per impiegati e visitatori, aveva fatto un lavoro straordinario. Decine di abeti alti almeno cinque metri, brillavano di lucine dorate. Ghirlande e festoni con piante di pungitopo e vischio, erano appesi ai muri mentre dal soffitto della neve finta ricadeva al suolo, scomparendo all’istante non appena toccava terra, in un incantesimo perpetuo che regalava a quella sala un’atmosfera ancor più magica. Sicuramente Potter non aveva aiutato ad addobbare il salone, era tutto troppo perfetto e ben studiato perché ci fosse il suo goffo zampino dietro.  
«Tranquillo, sta andando bene.» Bugiardo! Pensò immediatamente Draco, affatto convinto dal suo ottimismo. Ancora procedevano in avanti, tanto che per un istante si chiese dove accidenti stessero andando. Avrebbero potuto dirigersi verso il banchetto sulla sinistra, era molto ricco e piuttosto invitante in effetti, oppure raggiungere gli amici di Potter. Aveva giusto notato una chiazza di capelli rossi e un paio di tizi allampanati, non molto lontani da dove stavano ora. Oppure avrebbero potuto iniziare sondando un po’ il terreno, cercando di capire come l’avevano presa i genitori di Ron, a cui Potter teneva molto. Di sicuro però Harry non voleva ballare con lui, giusto? Anche se in effetti era verso il centro di quella che era un’improvvisata pista da ballo, che stavano andando.  
«Ecco bravo, tranquillizzami» ribatté con sarcasmo, intanto che si guardava nervosamente attorno. Non c’era bisogno di usare la Legilimanzia per sapere con certezza quello che molte persone lì dentro stavano pensando, era sufficiente guardare lo scetticismo dipinto sui loro volti per saperlo con brutale esattezza.  
«Quello preso dal panico perché sta per fare una pessima figura, considerato che non sa ballare, dovresti essere tu e non io.»  
«Mi riferivo alla gente che ci guarda. Sta andando bene, vedi?»  
«E io mi riferivo ai miei piedi invece» gli disse, voltandosi di scatto e afferrandolo per la vita. Aveva agito d’impulso, in un muoversi repentino d’intenti e sentimenti che di solito non gli apparteneva. Draco era un uomo profondamente riflessivo e spesso e volentieri pacato, che preferiva ragionare su quel che si approntava a fare. Di norma avrebbe rimuginato per giorni su un’eventualità del genere, ciononostante quella sera agì unicamente mosso da ciò che desiderava. Non sapeva se Harry volesse realmente danzare con lui, anche perché il farlo equivaleva a dare spettacolo, giusto? E si erano detti di mantenere un basso profilo, tanto che erano scivolati dentro al camino di un tizio al secondo piano e proprio per questa ragione. Però, già che stavano al centro del salone e che la musica aveva ripreso a riecheggiare, tanto valeva mettersi un po’ in mostra. Harry odiava pavoneggiarsi, lo sapeva perché era una di quelle cose su cui Draco aveva drasticamente cambiato idea. Non pareva però troppo infastidito da tutto quello e quindi, una volta preso posto al centro di una pista spoglia e con l’intero mondo magico inglese attorno a loro, Draco gli cinse la vita con ancora più forza e, unite le loro braccia, cominciò a muoversi a ritmo a tre.  
«Conduco io, tanto per cambiare» mormorò, tirandoselo contro «è un valzer» aggiunse infine, ritrovandosi nella posizione di dover dettare il ritmo a un uomo che non aveva assolutamente idea di cosa stessero facendo. Proprio per questo sapeva che non era il miglior modo di presentarsi come una coppia, Potter sembrava un elefante in una cristalleria. Senz’altro, però, era il più spettacolare o meglio quello che più avrebbe dato da chiacchierare alla gente. E quando iniziarono per davvero a vorticare, il mondo attorno a loro parve riuscire a spegnersi in un qualche stranissimo modo. I pettegolezzi, l’odio, la gente intorno, le dicerie che si sarebbero certamente diffuse non erano più realmente importanti. Guardarsi negli occhi e farlo in quel modo magari aveva sciolto il cuore di molti là dentro, oppure non lo aveva fatto per nulla. Quel che era certo era che una serie di flash erano scattati in loro direzione e che un mormorio ben più distinto, riconoscibile in un estatico “Oh”, era risuonato quando Draco lo aveva afferrato saldamente per la vita sollevandolo di poco da terra. Harry aveva riso, lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro e ricadendo al suolo con la grazia di un ippopotamo, salvo poi pestargli i piedi due o tre volte, come suo solito. Poi però lo aveva baciato e a quel punto qualcuno là nella folla aveva addirittura applaudito.  
«Mi stai rovinando le scarpe, Potter!» aveva inveito, sibilando sottovoce, intanto che continuavano a girare per il salone. Lo aveva fatto ridere di nuovo. Harry rideva e a Draco un qualcosa di indefinito si scaldava dentro al petto, forse bastava questo per essere felice. Perché lo amava, lo amava e basta. Non c’era altro da aggiungere.  
  
  
Quando a un certo punto il valzer si trasformò in una danza più movimentata, sia lui che Harry si fecero da parte. Non poteva pretendere di sopravvivere ballando un qualcosa di così agitato, accanto a qualcuno che aveva ancora addosso un’espressione di sofferenza per un paio di minuti di giri di valzer. E quindi, prendendolo per mano, si allontanò dal centro della pista preferendo dirigersi verso il ricco banchetto.  
«La tortura è finita, Potter.» Farsi largo tra la gente non era stato affatto imbarazzante come invece aveva temuto potesse essere. Sì, era ancora pieno di gente che li odiava là dentro e ancora a Harry dedicavano occhiate a tratti compassionevoli e altre più indagatrici. Da un lato era come se cercassero il giusto contro incantesimo da lanciare per liberarlo dalla maledizione che lo aveva colpito, dall’altro avevano pena del fatto che, dopo tante disgrazie, gli fosse capitata anche quella di esser stregato da un Malfoy. Era piuttosto convinto che Potter se ne fosse accorto, ma invece che inveire contro di loro come si era aspettato, faceva inchini esagerati oppure salutava come se niente fosse. Ma fu quando disse: “Ed era anche un ottimo filtro d’amore” lanciato facendo l’occhiolino, a un paio di signore che avevano preso a fissarli con fare sospetto, che capì che cosa davvero adorava di lui. Era spavaldo, certo e anche coraggioso, un vero ribelle insomma. Ciò che però attirava di più Draco era quella sua ironia straordinaria. Se ai tempi della scuola tante volte aveva soffocato le risa sotto a strati di sincero odio, ora, guardandolo prendere in giro in quella maniera gente imbellettata dai finti sorrisi cordiali o stringere la mano al primo ministro quasi fosse un suo amico di vecchia data, capì sino a che punto Harry Potter lo attirava. _“Ancora non ho capito se mi piaci”_ gli aveva detto così, non meno di un quarto d’ora prima. Mentendo, perché, quanto gli piacesse, Draco lo sapeva piuttosto bene. Tuttavia non era questa la cosa più stupefacente di tutte, almeno non quanto il fatto che San Potter lo amasse. E di preciso lo comprese nel momento si sentì stringere il braccio dalle sue forti dita, poi Harry lo baciò su una guancia quasi a volerlo rassicurare. Stupido, stupido Potter, pensò con affetto. Stupidissimo Harry Potter, miagolò prima di prenderlo tra le braccia e sconvolgere i fotografi con un vero e appassionato bacio. Un lungo, lunghissimo sfiorarsi di labbra che avrebbe di certo fatto il giro del mondo. E ancora la gente li guardava, realizzò sorridendo. I pettegolezzi vorticavano al pari di quei ballerini al centro della pista, ormai, però, non contavano più niente.  
  
  
  
No, non era stata una serata perfetta, né la festa né il loro incontro (a tratti ancora imbarazzato) con gli amici rossicci di Harry e nemmeno le strette di mano al ministro o al capoufficio auror, un imponente omone che doveva certamente essere imparentato con Hagrid. No, non era stato affatto perfetto e Draco lo aveva accettato, per il semplice motivo che innamorarsi di Harry Potter gli aveva ampiamente dimostrato che la perfezione non esiste. Era stata tendenzialmente una bella serata, avevano ballato, male c’era da dirlo, e avevano bevuto e chiacchierato. Draco si era reso conto che al ministero non c’era più tutto questo astio nei confronti dei Malfoy. Era come aveva detto Harry, naturalmente gli venne anche da aggiungere. Al ministero dovevano essersene accorti del suo rigare dritto, perché il primo ministro in persona lo accolse con una calorosa stretta di mano che fece tirare a Draco un gran sospiro di sollievo. Il solo episodio davvero spiacevole era avvenuto un paio d’ore più tardi dal loro arrivo, c’era stata una non poi tanto innocua discussione con un tale che aveva acceso l’animo focoso di Harry. Questi era un tizio di cui aveva proprio scordato il nome, però aveva puntato la bacchetta contro Draco, intimandogli di togliere le sue grinfie dal loro grande eroe. Sua moglie aveva addirittura promesso che avrebbe preparato un antidoto per il filtro d’amore, nel frattempo però la gentile signora gli aveva inveito contro. A una simile minaccia, Potter non aveva risposto con una battuta, al contrario si era frapposto fra lui e quel tale, facendo evidentemente valere tutta la sua testosteronica presenza.  
«D’accordo, hai fatto abbastanza il maschio alpha per stasera» aveva detto Draco, sfilandogli dalle dita il bicchiere di whiskey incendiario e posandolo sul tavolo, intanto che ruzzava al pari di un toro e soltanto per poter tornare a farsi sotto con quel tale.  
«Io quello lo faccio fuori.»  
«Sei un auror, Potter, ricordatelo ogni volta che ti viene la tentazione di sfoderare la bacchetta» gli disse, prendendolo per mano «non puoi andare in giro a minacciare la gente.»  
«Ma quello ha detto che…» lo interruppe Harry, vibrando ancora. Accidenti, era sorprendentemente forte, si rese conto, infilandosi con lui dietro a una colonna ghiacciata e coperta interamente di ghirlande.  
«Ascolta» gli disse, accarezzandogli il viso lentamente intanto che un forte profumo di pungitopo gli invadeva le narici. «So di aver fatto tanti problemi per venire qui e questo era esattamente quello di cui avevo paura, ma credimi quando ti dico che adesso sto benissimo. È vero quel tizio mi ha puntato contro la bacchetta e per un istante mi sono spaventato, poi però mi sono ricordato che nessuno può farmi del male. Sono intoccabile, Potter e non per il mio cognome, ma per il fatto che sto con te. E non credere che questo sia un discorso sul fatto che ti appartengo o altre stronzate simili, sto dicendo che quello è solo un idiota e che a me non interessa niente. Quindi ora mi prometti che la smetti di voler fare a pugni?» Harry non aveva mai davvero risposto, come faceva sempre preferiva agire invece che parlare. Anche perché Draco era convinto che gli venisse molto meglio. E infatti si era limitato ad annuire, poi lo aveva trascinato nuovamente a ballare.  
  
  
Sì, non era stato perfetto, ma era stato bello. Di certo non terrificante come invece aveva temuto. Draco si rese conto che tutto sommato era stata una serata piacevole, proprio quando si ritrovò ad affondare in una delle poltrone di Grimmauld Place, ore più tardi da quando l’avevano lasciata. Il caminetto del salottino al secondo piano era acceso e la stanza, blandamente decorata con tappeti, quadri ora dormienti e una piccola libreria, era calda e accogliente. Harry Potter sedeva nella poltrona di fronte alla sua e sorrideva. Si era levato le scarpe e aveva allentato il cravattino, mentre la giacca la stava ora raccogliendo da terra proprio Kreacher. Quel folletto a tratti gli faceva un po’ pena, doveva ammetterlo, star dietro al disordine di Potter doveva esser tutto tranne che semplice.  
«Kreacher» mormorò Draco a un certo punto, spezzando il silenzio. «Per favore portarmi una tazza di tè.»  
«Certamente signorino» rispose l’elfo, inchinandosi «Kreacher è felice di servire un discendente della nobile casata dei Black.»  
«Portalo anche a me, grazie» aggiunse Harry stiracchiandosi nella poltrona. Non aveva smesso di sorridergli per un solo istante da quando erano tornati a casa. Era felice, e lo percepiva dal calore del suo sguardo così come dall’espressione che gli leggeva sul volto. La loro storia d’amore già stava facendo notizia, il giorno successivo sarebbero stati invasi da decine di gufi e un articolo sarebbe di certo apparso sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Il settimanale delle streghe, invece, avrebbe dedicato loro l’intero spazio della rivista, con tanto di foto e interviste ad amici e conoscenti, nonché dai tanti testimoni presenti all’evento. Pettegolezzi, per lo più. Di fatto in ben pochi nel modo magico avevano idea di cosa legasse davvero Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy. Fu questo il rincuorante pensiero che lo colse quella notte, intanto che sorseggiava la sua tazza di Earl Grey con una goccia di latte a renderlo più dolce. La loro vita privata tale sarebbe rimasta, nessuno avrebbe mai intaccato quel meccanismo straordinario che avevano creato insieme e che era fatto di discussioni e baci, di odio e amore profondo. In fondo era questo che Draco voleva custodire gelosamente, di ciò che avrebbero creduto gli idioti là fuori, più niente gliene importava.  
«Allora, Malfoy?» gli domandò a un certo punto. Ancora sorrideva, ma ora un’espressione più seria si era fatta largo tra altre più leggere «rimani qui con me?»  
«Intendi per stanotte o per sempre?» gli chiese in rimando ancora sorseggiando quell’ottimo tè. No, neanche a quello Harry Potter rispose. Non a parole almeno. In effetti la risposta a quella domanda era talmente ovvia che non ne parlarono nemmeno più. Draco rimase semplicemente lì per quella notte e anche per tutte quelle successive. Poi, quasi per caso, un giorno prima della fine dell’anno capì che si era davvero trasferito a Grimmauld Place. Ancora, di perfetto non c’era proprio niente. Ancora lo odiavano, ancora il nome dei Malfoy non valeva poi molto. E forse, ai loro nipotini, avrebbero davvero raccontato di quel brutto racconto di Natale di molti anni prima in cui avevano sconfitto i maghi cattivi pieni di veleno e maldicenze. Ma per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, Draco si ritrovò a non dar poi tanto peso al proprio cognome. In fondo andava bene anche così.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione a un passaggio di “Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes” di A.C. Doyle.
> 
> Note: C’è stato un momento, settimana scorsa, in cui ho pensato che avrei dovuto scrivere anche un quarto capitolo. Non è stato necessario, ho preferito allungare di poco questo (è appena sopra le cinquemila parole) e dare un finale un po’ più rilassato di come mi sarebbe venuto fuori se avessi mantenuto un tot di parole come i capitoli precedenti. Spero non sia risultato pesante, anche se più lungo. Ringrazio tutte le persone che hanno letto. Io non credo tornerò presto a scrivere da queste parti, ma tenevo molto a condividere questo racconto perché è stato molto importante per me scriverlo, anche se è nato in soli due mesi.


End file.
